


The new revolution is here

by oceanwavves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanwavves/pseuds/oceanwavves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come morning, blood will rain down from the heavens as Olympus falls. Erwin will watch patiently from the earth, along with his beloved humans, as the new gods revolt. In other words, a Greek gods au in which the snk kids are minor gods who cause a revolution in Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I am basing the characters on gods from Greek myths, and whenever I introduce a character I will let you know what god their based on. In this chapter I introduce Levi, who is based on Phobos, God of fear and Erwin, who is based on Prometheus, the Titan that created humans and stole fire from Olympus for us. I hope you enjoy!

> _The new revolution is here And the road to redemption is near Come hell or high water, babe We'll keep moving on - **New revolution, Gin Wigmore**_

Before the Titans, before the gods, before the earliest of humans inhaled their first sweet breath, there was silence and darkness.

Day did not exist, night did not exist.

The void stretched on and on and on, unrestrained by the concept of time, the idea of beginning, the idea of ending.

From this nothingness was born the first light, a small glimmer of hope in a never ending wasteland. As the universe bloomed into existence, this light did not cease to shine, a silent reminder that good can be born from misery.

When Cronus slayed his wicked father, it was this light that fueled his righteous rage.

When the old gods overthrew the Titans, it was this heavenly light that rushed through their angry veins.

This was the light Erwin stole from Olympus, the gift he gave his beloved creation, humanity.

With a wicked grin and a quick mind, Erwin, the father and protector of humanity, brought light into the barren earth and gave humans hope.

Through this small act of rebellion was the first seeds of revolution planted into the soils of mankind's minds.

Erwin had paved a way for the new gods, those born in a time of peace, in a time where the threat of Titans worried the gods no longer. These gods were born with the fire of the revolution flickering inside of their hearts.

This is the story of those wild and wicked children, the gods of the revolution.

 

* * *

 

Levi watched from his spot in the shadows as the woman screamed, her wild blond hair flying behind her as she ran.

At her heels was a rabid dog.

From his hiding spot he could hear her erratic heartbeat, a cruel grin spreading across his face.

"Olina Thibeau, seventeen, known for her fear of dogs. You are a cruel boy Levi."

Frowning the young deity turns towards the unknown voice.

"Who speaks?"

From the shadows steps a familiar blond man.

"Erwin Smith, at your service."

Levi scowls, he knows of this man, this Titan.

"You're the father of humans."

Erwin smiles, the expression only adding to his charm.

"I see you've heard of me, so tell me boy, what brings the god of fear to my humble domain?"

Levi blushes, he hadn't taken being caught into consideration, the excitement of being able to escape the tedious ongoings in Olympus making him reckless.

"I was bored, and your humans happen to be very entertaining."

By now the illusion of the dog had faded away, Levi was too distracted to keep it going.

Erwin looked over at the still panicking young woman, frowning as she fell on the ground and burst into tears.

"You speak of them as if they were playthings."

Levi looked up at Erwin, confusion on his lovely face.

"Are they not?"

Erwin sighed, of course the young godling would not no any better, to the Olympians Erwin's children were nothing more than slaves and forms of entertainment.

"No child, they are not."

Levi grimaced.

"I am not a child."

Erwin smirked down at the god, mirth swimming in his blue eyes.

"Oh? Tell me boy, how many centuries have you lived through?"

Levi frowned, looking away from the teasing man, cursing at the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Three."

Expecting to be laughed at by the much older deity, Levi was surprised when a large hand landed on his shoulder, prompting him to look back towards the cursed Titan.

"Your youth is not bad, I would give anything to be able to go back to a time before I was banished from Olympus. Be glad godling, be glad that you are so blessed."

Levi sighed, his typical look of indifference falling back over his face.

"I don't believe you."

"Really now?"

Levi nodded, his dark eyes flicking up to Erwin's amused face.

"You see, you live for getting under Zeus' skin. When you challenged him, it was probably the most satisfying experience you've ever had in your life. When you stole fire from him, you did it for fun. When you were cast down from Olympus, you fell with a smile. You're a wicked Titan and you love making the gods angry, I've heard the stories."

Erwin grinned, laughter bubbling in his chest.

"So that's the shit they're telling you up at Olympus huh? Ouch, is poor little Zeus still sore over my harmless trick?"

Levi glares, irritation evident on his face.

"Don't speak of Zeus that way! And it wasn't just a harmless trick! You stole from us, you fooled us, you pretentious twat!"

Not once did Erwin's grin falter, if anything it grew wider at Levi's outburst.

"Tell me godling, is Olympus not full to the brim with fire and light? Do you not have plentiful feasts everyday? Do you miss the small flame I took from you? Do you need a larger offering from the mortals to add to your never ending pile of food?"

Levi looked away again, not willing to admit defeat.

"The old gods trusted you."

Erwin scoffed.

"I don't have the time for this boy, I have business to attend to."

Then smirking, Erwin spun on his heel.

"Farewell god of fear, I hope to see you soon, maybe then you'll be willing to listen to the truth."

With that, the Titan disappeared leaving a very angry godling in his wake.


	2. From the shadows, the night watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa had been alive since the beginning, she had bared witness to the first tragic love story and all the others from then on and now she would witness as these new gods tear each other apart with the promise of forever on their sweet young lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! In this chapter I introduce several characters but the main three are Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Mikasa is based on nyx, the Greek goddess of the night. Eren is based on nemesis, the goddess of revenge, retribution, and indignation. Armin is based on Athena, goddess of wisdoms, war strategy, and more. Enjoy!

> _Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_   
>  _Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on its sword_   
>  _Innocence died screaming, honey, ask me I should know_   
>  _I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door - **Hozier, From Eden**_

 

Armin was born surrounded by light. A tiny thing wrapped in silk blankets and cradled in careful arms.

From the moment his mother held him to her chest she knew her boy was a godling. From the light glowing softly below his skin, to the wisdom gleaming softly inside of his blue eyes.

Armin's mother eventually faded away, as nymphs usually do, her soul becoming one with the earth. When she passed, Armin was taken to Olympus by his father, Zeus, there he was taught by the finest scholars.

His wisdom grew as did his loneliness. Being the bastard child of Zeus and a nymph immediately placed him on Hera's blacklist.

So the child grew in silence, seeking knowledge from the many scholars in Olympus. His teachers taught him to read, to write, and to form his own ideas. Knowledge bloomed inside of him, the desire to know all things burning inside his chest.

Despite the old god's dislike towards him, he found companionship in his siblings.

Jean would visit him during the day, after he had pulled the sun from her bed his smile brighter than the star's light.

Connie would slip into his home on occasion a new scroll clutched in his hands, a mischievous smile on his sweet face.

"Is it stolen?"

Connie would laugh, and place it in Armin's hands.

He would never deny it.

Ymir would only visit when she was dragged by Historia, grumbling all the way about stupid goddesses of beauty and their need to be social.

Sometimes Berthold would stop by after he had lifted the moon to the darkened sky and share a cup of tea and they would read scrolls in companionable silence.

Other times Sasha would barge in, magic blazing in her eyes as she told him stories of her most recent spells.

More often than not, Armin could be found roaming the gardens of Olympus with Reiner, laughing as the older god spoke of his most recent love interests.

"The most beautiful maiden I've ever seen Armin!"

"You said that about that Theban boy from last month."

"Exactly! That was last month, I did not know true beauty then, but I do now!"

The god of love had a soft spot for the younger blond.

Though Armin was not loved by many, those who did care for the young god of wisdom cared deeply.

This is why the thought of the kind hearted and intelligent boy falling in love with someone like the god of revenge took them all by surprise.

Eren was born shrouded by darkness. Mikasa crafted him from the gods rage and indignation.

In the silence of night the child's cries echoed and the goddess of darkness, mother of death and despair knew that this wild child would be her pride and joy.

Eren grew up to be vicious and unforgiving. A cruel sense of justice fueled his anger.

Blazing green eyes saw far and wide, no wrong act would go unseen, no punishment left unserved.

"These mortals are wicked mother."

Mikasa would smile, placing her pale hand on her sons strong shoulder.

"So teach them, show them what happens when they forget their place in this world."

Mikasa had been alive since the beginning, her reign of shadows eternal. She alone had created beautiful things and cruel things.

With her delicate hands she had brought forth light and day, death, destruction, sleep, dreams, nightmares.

Elements of destruction and suffering as well as elements of life and creation.

And now, she has given life to the god of vengeance.

She watched her son grow powerful, she watched as his righteous fury rained down on the guilty, as he brought justice to those who had been wronged.

And now, now she watched as her son fell in love.

It was dark when he spotted the other godling, the sun had long since sunk into its place of slumber.

The boy had been sitting below a tree in the human world, his golden hair tied back from his soft face, godly light shining from below his skin.

Eren had watched him silently, his green eyes focused.

The boy had smiled, his blue eyes looking up from his scrolls.

"I know you're there, will you join me?"

Blushing, Eren stepped out of the shadows, a scowl on his young face.

"Why would you ask me to join you? Do you know who I am?"

The godling nodded.

"You are Eren, the god of revenge. I know of you, that does not mean I know you."

Eren frowned confusion on his face.

"Is it not the same thing?"

The boy smiled softly.

"What I know of you I have learned from others, I want to know who you are not who others think you are, so come Eren, and tell me a story."

Tentatively, Eren walked forward until he was standing in front of the boy and sat by his feet, head bowed.

"I don't know any stories."

The blond boy placed his hands on Eren's cheeks, calling his attention from the ground to himself.

"Nonsense, we all know stories. Tell me of your adventures, tell me of those you have punished."

Eren smiled.

"Have you heard of Narcissus?"

The blond shook his head, causing Eren to smile wider, finally finding a story to impress the young beauty with.

"He was a mortal man, known throughout the land for his beauty. Many loved him, women and men falling for his pure looks. Of course the man was proud, rejecting all who pursued him, believing none were worthy of him. Mortal pride is a dangerous thing and it is my job to punish those who succumb to hubris so once I heard of the proud youth, I set in search of him."

The other godling was listening intently, blue eyes gleaming with intrigue.

"What happened when you found him?"

Eren smirked.

"I led him to a river, and when he got there, he spotted his reflection. It was love at first sight, the man was unmovable from that day on, ignoring hunger, sleep, and cold in order to continue basking in his image in the water. Eventually he died, withering away by the riverbank. From his remains I created a flower, naming it after him."

"A Narcissus."

Eren nodded, basking in the other boys fascination.

From the shadows Mikasa watched as the two boys exchanged stories through the night, soft smiles and kind voices breaking through the silence in the dark.

From then on, Eren became infatuated with the young god of wisdom, searching for him in Olympus, nearly always finding him in the mortal world.

"You like these humans?"

It was during one of their walks through a forest on earth that Eren brought up his question.

Armin nodded, a small smile on his face.

"They are interesting."

Eren scowled.

"They are cruel."

"So are the gods."

Surprised, Eren turned to face his friend.

"How so?"

Sighing Armin stopped walking.

"Gods are capable of being cruel Eren, just as they are capable of being kind. Do not be so surprised, you of all beings should know that the lines between good and bad are easily blurred. The fact that humans can be cruel only makes it all the more beautiful when they choose not to be."

Grinning, Armin began to walk again.

"I taught them how to read you know, I showed them how to write and think. I taught them how to strategize and how to create.And they worship me for it, pray to me when they are in need of guidance. Isn't that lovely?"

Eren frowned jealous of the fond way Armin spoke of the humans.

"I worship you."

Then realizing what he said, the boy flushed, turning away from the laughing blond.

From the shadows Mikasa smiled, amused by her son's actions.

"I know you do Eren, and I appreciate it. I appreciate all the things you do for me."

Turning back to the other boy Eren grins.

"You don't know of everything I do for you Armin."

And indeed the blond did not, blissfully unaware of the punishment Eren places on those who dared blaspheme his beloved's name.

From the shadows Mikasa watched as Armin and Eren continued their walk, Armin blissfully unaware of the dark thoughts turning inside of Eren's mind.

Sighing she continued to follow them, knowing fully well the consequences that would come from the young godlings affair.

Eren was born in darkness, he was not created to love, only to hurt, only to punish.

Mikasa had been alive since the beginning, she had bared witness to the first tragic love story and all the others from then on and now she would witness as these new gods tear each other apart with the promise of forever on their sweet young lips.


End file.
